Stadium
The Stadium (formerly known as the Ice Rink and/or Soccer Pitch) is a room in Club Penguin. It's a replacement for the Ice Rink during Summer and Autumn (for the Northern Hemisphere). It was added as a members-only room on August 22, 2008, during the Penguin Games. After the party, the room was kept opened up to non-members. Trivia *During the Penguin Games 2008, there was an air ship that had "GOOD DAY" written on the side (a parody of Goodyear). It was removed after the party ended. *There are stands like those in the Ice Rink version of the stadium. *There are advertisements for various things around Club Penguin. *There are 3 Booths: A Stadium Announcer Stand, a Food Stand, and a fish dog stand. *On July 11, 2013, a path was added to Club Penguin University. *To the surprise of many penguins, the Stadium changed back to the Soccer Pitch on March 14th, 2013, but usually the Stadium changes every six months, not three months. The Sports Shop Booth After the Popcorn Explosion, the Sports Shop was closed down and the building was replaced by the Everyday Phoning Facility. The Snow and Sports catalog, was moved to the Stadium, and a small booth was placed in the top right corner. Moving to the booth would take you to Snow and Sports, similar to the "dressing rooms" in the old Gift Shop. In 2013, when the School was opened, this booth was removed to give space to the new path which connects the Stadium to the School. You now need to click the catalog at the bottom-right corner to open Snow and Sports. Parties *The Soccer Pitch had red balloons, blue balloons, and signs during the Penguin Games. *The Soccer Pitch had pumpkins with face paints and the soccer ball was colored orange and purple during the 2008 Halloween party. *During the Music Jam 2009, a yellow stage was there, with the seats in different places, but there was no ball. *During the Music Jam 2009, when you went over the stage, music played. When you went off the stage, it stopped. *During the Stadium Games, the Stadium had 3 games to play: Target Champ, 100 Meter Waddle, and Jackhammer Rivals. *It was not decorated for the Holiday Party 2010, but when viewed from the Snow Forts it was decorated. 2011 *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, the Stadium looked like a war fight between the fire and water ninjas. 2012 *During the Medieval Party 2012, the stadium became a horse race. There are 3 stands: red, yellow & blue. *During The Fair, the Stadium transformed into a bumper car stadium. *During Operation: Blackout, the goals were covered in snow making them look like igloos and the field was frozen. 2013 *During the Hollywood Party and Operation: Puffle, it was set in nighttime. *During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, it turned into a water park. *During the Medieval Party 2013, unlike past years, it got a new design. *During the Halloween Party 2013 there was no Sports Catalog due to the fact that it wasn't sports related. *During the Holiday Party 2013 it looked more like an ice skating rink than a hockey rink. 2014 *During the Muppets World Tour,the stadium was designed to look like a cricket field as cricket is popular in India and the room is designed to look like India.There will also be a temple like structure on the bottom left side, resembling Taj Mahal‎‎. *During the Puffle Party 2014, the stadium replaced the Puffle Show. Gallery Graphical Designs Ice Rink Old Ice Rink.png|The Ice Rink from 2005 - 2010. IceRink.png|The Ice Rink from May 27, 2010 - July 2013 Jan2014Stadium.png|The Ice Rink from July 2013 - December 2013 and January 2014 - February 2014. Ice Rink 2013 design.png|The Ice Rink from December 2013 - January 2014 and February 2014 – present. Soccer Pitch Soccer_Pitch_before_2010.png|The Soccer Pitch from 2008-2010. 1000px-Stadium_July_2013.png|The Soccer Pitch (2013–present) Map Icons IceRinkIcon.png|The Ice Rink as seen on the older map. IceRinkIcon2.png|The Ice Rink as seen on the current map. Stadium Map Icon Holiday Party 2012.PNG|The Stadium map icon during the Holiday Party 2012. PuffleParty2014StadiumMapIcon.png|The Stadium as seen during the Puffle Party 2014. 2007 Water_Party_2007_Ice_Rink.jpg|The Ice Rink during the Water Party 2007 Halloween2007_IceRink.png|The Ice Rink during the Halloween Party 2007 2008 Medieval Rink.PNG|The Ice Rink during the Medieval Party 2008 Summer Water Rink.PNG|The Ice Rink during the Water Party 2008 Music Jam Ice Rink.PNG|The Ice Rink during the Music Jam 2008 Stadium1.png|The Stadium during the Penguin Games 2008 Halloween 2008 Soccer Pitch.PNG|The Stadium during the Halloween Party 2008 Christmas08IceRink.png|The Ice Rink during the Christmas Party 2008 2009 MedievalParty2010IceRink.png|During the Medieval Party 2009. AdventureParty2009Stadium.png|During the Adventure Party 2009. MusicJam2009StadiumConstruction.png|During the Construction of Music Jam 2009. MusicJam2009Stadium.png|During Music Jam 2009. HalloweenParty2009Stadium.png|During the Halloween Party 2009. Winter2009_IceRink.png|During the Winter Party 2009. Icerink_chrismas2.png|During the Holiday Party 2009. 2010 MedievalParty2010IceRink.png|During the Medieval Party 2010. MusicJam2010Stadium.png|During Music Jam 2010. Stadiumgames.png|During the Stadium Games. HalloweenParty2010StadiumCP.png|During the Halloween Party 2010. TheGreatStorm2010StadiumBeforeRain.png|During The Great Storm of 2010 (Before raintime). TheGreatStorm2010StadiumDuringRain.png|During The Great Storm of 2010 (During raintime). HolidayParty2010Stadium1.png|During the Holiday Party 2010 (1) HolidayParty2010Stadium2.png|During the Holiday Party 2010 (2) 2011 Medieval2011_Stadium.png|During the Medieval Party 2011. MusicJam2011_Stadium.png|During Music Jam 2011. Fair2011_Stadium.png|During The Fair 2011. Halloween2011_Stadium.png|During the Halloween Party 2011. CardJitsuParty2011StadiumConstruction.png|During the Construction of the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. CardJitsuParty2011Stadium.png|During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. HolidayParty2011Stadium.png|During the Holiday Party 2011. 2012 UnderwaterExpedition_IceRink.png|The Stadium during the Underwater Expedition Medieval2011 Stadium.png|The Stadium during the Medieval Party 2012 UltimateJam2012_Stadium.png|The Stadium during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Fair2011_Stadium.png|The Stadium during The Fair 2012 Halloween2012_Stadium.png|The Stadium during the Halloween Party 2012 BlackOutStadium.PNG|The Stadium during Operation: Blackout (November 15, 2012 - November 17, 2012) cp219.PNG|The Stadium during Operation: Blackout (November 22, 2012 - November 23, 2012) File:Stadium_Holiday_Party_2012.png|During Holiday Party 2012 2013 Screenshot 89.png|During the Hollywood Party. CardJitsuParty2013Stadium.png|During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. TBMSJStadium.png|During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. Rink_Medieval.png|During the Medieval Party 2013. StadiumHalloween2013.png|During the Halloween Party 2013. OpPuffleStadium.png|During Operation: Puffle. StadiumHolidayParty13.png|During the Holiday Party 2013. 2014 TheFair2014Stadium.png|During The Fair 2014. StadiumRussianWelcomeEvent.png|During the Russian Welcome Event. MuppetsWorldTour5.png|During the Muppets World Tour. SWF *Stadium/Ice Rink *Stadium Music *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/music/311.swf See also *Ice Rink *Stadium Games *100 Meter Waddle *Target Champ Category:Places Category:Teams Places Category:Rooms Category:Stadium Games Category:2008 Category:Renovated Rooms